


so this is entropy.

by escatrequi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is good, F/F, Happily Ever After, Post 3x07, Smut, living lesbian character, no angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escatrequi/pseuds/escatrequi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i think we deserve a soft epilogue, my love. we're good people, and we've suffered enough. [post 3x07. major canon divergencies. cough cough. happily ever after.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	so this is entropy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired and full of rage to work this into the story so
> 
> Context: Titus shoots Lexa, in the shoulder. Because there’s an exit wound, Clarke is able to save Lexa’s life, but after Lexa is healed, Clarke leaves for Arkadia in order to help Pike and his followers to abdicate. Since Titus technically tried to murder the Commander, there were calls for jus drein jus daun, and Lexa had no choice but to banish him.

Clarke swallows hard as she is led to the throne room. It’s been four months since she left Polis for Arkadia, and two since Pike was removed from power. Her insides are twisted into knots at the thought of seeing the Lexa’s council again. But the doors open, and there’s only Lexa. Clarke lets out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

Lexa still looks incredible. Her hair is darker than Clarke remembers, but as she rises from her throne to meet Clarke in the middle of the room, she still walks like a seasoned warrior and carries confidence in her torso like someone who's earned her life rather than just lived it. Clarke has always admired that.

Lexa catches her staring, crooked smile on her face. Clarke looks down to hide her own grin. She steps forward, until she's in Lexa's space, then slips her arms around Lexa's waist and rests her head on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa's hands slide up over Clarke's back and it feels just as warm and safe as Clarke remembers.

When she pulls away, Lexa squeezes her shoulders gently.

"Welcome back, Clarke," Lexa says affectionately.

" _I'm sorry I left you_ ," Clarke blurts out, and she only realizes then that she's been holding on to that apology for months.

"No, Clarke, don't call it that. Your people needed you." Lexa pulls Clarke close again. "I've missed you."

God. "I've missed you so much."

Lexa spends the evening bringing Clarke up to speed on the last four months. She doesn't mention Titus except when she has to and it's hard watching Lexa struggle to stay detached when it's clear that she's still hurting.

They're seated together on Lexa’s couch, and Clarke catches Lexa running the tip of her thumb over her forehead, and takes the opportunity.

"I know what happened with Titus. I'm sorry." She manages to sound sincere, and it surprises her to realize that she actually does mean it.

Lexa smiles forlornly. "It's in the past."

Clarke meets her eyes. "Now that Pike’s gone, and you don’t have anything else to worry about, do you think--" she inhales through her nose, painfully, "—you and Titus could… work things out?"

Lexa doesn't flinch. "We have to live with the decisions that we make, Clarke."

The honesty there brings tears to Clarke's eyes. "Lexa, I never wanted to be the cause of this."

Lexa takes Clarke's hand, and intertwines their fingers. "I know."

Clarke almost laughs. "Do you?"

Lexa hesitates, then gives Clarke's hand a squeeze. "Yeah."

Clarke shakes her head in disbelief. "I didn't think--"

"Clarke," Lexa cuts in quietly. She pulls Clarke's hand until it rests against her chest, over her heart. She doesn't say anything else, just reaches over with her other hand and brushes her thumb over Clarke's damp cheeks.

Lexa's soft look makes Clarke's heart lodge in her throat. She untangles their hands and moves back against the couch, tilting her head to look at Lexa. She finds the same quiet longing in Lexa’s eyes that has been there many times before, but doubt still weighs heavily in Clarke's mind. It’s been months --what if she's misreading this? What if Lexa means something else, or what if--

"I'd really like to kiss you," Lexa says without taking her eyes off Clarke, "if that's okay."

With her heart hammering in her chest, she nods. Lexa inches forward with purpose, and Clarke meets Lexa halfway. Their lips are centimetres apart when Lexa's hands find Clarke's neck, her fingertips ghosting Clarke's hairline and gently moving her closer.

Lexa’s kisses are always gentler than Clarke expects, and this time is no different. She’d always imagined Lexa to be an aggressive lover, shoving Clarke down and dominating her. But she never has been and she isn’t like that now. Once again, Lexa lets Clarke take the lead and control the pace. It's almost as though Lexa is conceding to her.

Impatient as ever, Clarke surges forward, pinning Lexa under her in a swift movement. She straddles Lexa's hips and leans down to trail kisses along Lexa's neck.

"Kiss me like you want to fuck me," Clarke tells her between kisses.

Lexa doesn’t reply verbally, but Clarke hears her breath catch in her throat.

Clarke presses their lips together again, more forcefully. Lexa's hands glide down Clarke's sides until they're resting against her hips. Clarke moans when Lexa’s hands travel to the inside of her waistband and she feels Lexa give her ass a firm pinch.

She knows that it would be easy for Lexa to overpower her, flip her over and grab the reins. But Lexa doesn't do that, and Clarke briefly wonders if Lexa knows how much she hates feeling trapped, even by someone she trusts so implicitly.

Clarke pushes herself up onto her elbows and takes a moment to study the woman lying underneath her. Lexa's lips are swollen from the kissing, her breathing heavy but controlled. She smiles at Clarke as her hands play with the hem of Clarke's top.

"You don't have to go easy on me," Clarke says matter-of-factly, sitting up and placing her hands on Lexa's ribcage. "I can take it."

Lexa reaches up and tucks Clarke’s hair behind her ear. "I'm not going easy on you. I just want to be able to remember every detail."

Clarke smiles, slowly sliding her hand under Lexa's loose layers of armour and finding smooth, toned abs. "Why? I could always give you a refresher if you forget."

Lexa laughs. "How kind of you."

Clarke rises from the couch and helps Lexa up after her. She guides Lexa to the bed, but changes her mind and Clarke presses Lexa against the wall and kisses her. Clarke's thigh slips between Lexa's legs, and when she rolls her hips, Lexa makes a soft noise against Clarke's mouth.

Clarke pulls away long enough to grab Lexa's leathers and pull them off her shoulders in an awkward motion. She tosses them aside and lets her hands roam Lexa's skin, reverently, like she's wanted to for months. Familiar scars pepper Lexa's body, some faded, some fresh. She reaches down with one hand to unbuckle Lexa's pants.

"Get on the bed," Clarke says, using both hands to pull Lexa's garments down over her hips. She leans down to kiss the closest scar, a tiny one where Lexa's collarbone meets her shoulder. "You're going to tell me the story behind all of these, one day."

"Bossy," Lexa quips, but she complies, kicking off her pants and moving to lie down on her back at the centre of the bed.

Clarke tugs off her own clothes, then climbs on after Lexa. She straddles Lexa again, feeling the muscles of Lexa's abdomen clench when her weight presses down against them. Clarke doesn't expect to thrive so much from the control.

Clarke slides lower, until she's sitting on Lexa's thighs. She motions for Lexa to sit up, and when Lexa does, effortlessly, Clarke reaches around her to undo her breast bindings. Lexa shrugs the cloth off her shoulders and throws it to the side. Clarke lowers her mouth to tease one of Lexa's nipples with her tongue while she rolls her thumb around the other.

Lexa throws her head back, arching up to Clarke and breathing out her name, before lifting Clarke gently by the chin and kissing her. Lexa's fingertips reach around to flick open the clasp of Clarke’s bra and waits for her to pull it off and toss it away.

Clarke rolls her hips, trying to get pressure where she needs it the most. Lexa's mouth starts planting kisses over the curve of her breast, distracting her, and Clarke's hand clamps down on the back of Lexa's head to keep her there.

Lexa slides a hand between their bodies, cupping Clarke at the apex of her thighs. Clarke lets out a frustrated, "shit, Lexa," and takes a breath to calm herself. She lifts her body enough to remove her panties, then helps Lexa do the same. Clarke settles between Lexa's parted legs, stretching up to press a kiss right below Lexa's navel.

Clarke slides lower until her lips bump Lexa's clit. She takes it into her mouth, drawing a line with her tongue.

Lexa fists the sheets, her thighs flexing. "Clarke, _shit_."

Clarke smiles, stroking slowly until Lexa's entire body hums with arousal. She touches Lexa with her thumb, runs a circle around her clit, then stretches two fingers, pressing in. Without moving her hand, Clarke crawls up the length of Lexa's body before settling beside her on the pillow.

Lexa turns her head toward Clarke and kisses her, moaning deep into her mouth when Clarke starts to move her hand, slowly at first, then with quick thrusts.

Clarke pulls away from Lexa's lips to touch her everywhere she can—her jaw, her cheek, under her ear. Clarke has never imagined that she'd ever have Lexa like this - soft and pliant under her fingertips.

Lexa comes quietly, clenching around Clarke's fingers. Clarke kisses her to help her down, letting her thumb strum over Lexa's nerves.

When Lexa finally stills, she rolls to her side to face Clarke. Their lips meet again, languidly like they have all the time in the world.

Lexa nudges Clarke onto her stomach and hovers over her as she admires Clarke's body. She presses a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder as she reaches over Clarke's hip and between her legs, finding evidence of Clarke's heavy arousal. Lexa's fingers play with Clarke's clit for a moment, building her up, before Lexa pauses, fingertips at Clarke's entrance.

"Do you want--?"

"No, just--" Clarke's hand covers Lexa's, guiding her fingers back over her clit with heavy pressure. Clarke sighs. "Keep doing that."

Clarke finds herself close embarrassingly quickly, her hips bucking shamelessly against Lexa's hand.

"I'm so-- _fuck_ , Lexa, harder, please, I need,  _oh_."

Clarke bites her lip and tries to keep from slipping over the edge too fast, but she can feel herself tense up, and then quiver helplessly underneath Lexa as the orgasm rolls through her body in white hot waves. Lexa's lips are on her neck, her jaw, her cheek, everywhere, she's so sensitive. She doesn't remember a single thing that ever made her feel this good.

Lexa's still touching her, gentler, to ease her down. When her thick breathing finally slows, Lexa kisses Clarke's forehead and manoeuvres them around the bed until they are both under the covers. Shadows flicker across the rooms like candle flames and Clarke struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Lexa--" she tries.

"Sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

“One thing. …Are the Twelve Clans going to welcome us back?”

“Shh. Go to sleep.”

There’s one last thing she needs to say, and she needs to say it now or she’ll never say it again. Titus’ face, Anya’s face, the faces of the three hundred Grounders she sentenced to a fiery death at the drop ship; they swirl around and around in her head as she murmurs drowsily, “Thank you, Lexa. For being brave enough to love me, after….. after all the pain I’ve caused you.”

“It doesn’t take bravery, Clarke,” comes the whispered reply. “Sleep.”

Clarke doesn't argue.

 


End file.
